This invention relates to a handle in a motor vehicle with a grip element that can be manually swivelled away from a home position and then swivelled back into the home position by spring tension. The handle has an attenuation device with an element that rotates around the axis of the grip element. A braking force or factor is provided by a viscous material.
The attenuation device ensures that the grip element is moved back into the home position with braking in such a way that a disturbing noise is avoided when the home position is reached.